Electronic devices with a touch display function are widely used in people's daily lives and work, and increasingly utilize flexible display touch screen displays. Hence, adapting flexible display touch screens to better implement the touch display function of the electronic devices in concert with the flexibility of the devices is an important development trend of such electronic devices.
Currently, to detect the bending state of the flexible display touch screen, position sensor units need to be incorporated separately in electronic devices. As a result, detection of the bending state is complex, and the manufacturing cost of the electronic devices is increased.